


Logan Loses His Mind

by Pup200



Series: Logan Is Front And Center. With Janus, Of Course. [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Dirty Jokes, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, No Smut, Other, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pup200/pseuds/Pup200
Summary: No, Logan doesn't go insane. He just simply... Forgets everything.And I mean everything.After Thomas Sanders hits his head too hard, he can't remember the Sides. Because of this, Logan, Thomas's Logic and Mind, cannot either.Watch as these morons try to help Logan out!(Also, I will think of a better title, if I need to)(SMALL UPDATE: This is the original one! I made two on accident, so yeah! This is the legit one!)(Also also, made this teen and up due to Remus.)
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Logan Is Front And Center. With Janus, Of Course. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754995
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	1. The Introduction Part

Thomas Sanders had an accident.  
An accident that landed him in the hospital.  
Now, don't get him wrong; he didn't know that his kitchen chair would give out after years of owning it.  
And…  
And he didn't know that he would have amnesia, or is thought to have it.  
Although, he remembers everyone; his friends, family, his fans.  
His job.  
His life.  
But, strangely enough, when Joan brought up his work called "Sander Sides", he totally blanked. Which, by all means, isn't troubling at first.  
Until he met himself. Multiple times. In different clothing.

Now, Thomas wasn't known to panic but

Well, the situation called for it.  
Because he was freaking out. 

This was going to be a long week. Or day. Or whatever. Time flowed weirdly for him after the accident.

The light blue version of himself, named "Patton", spoke first. "Hey Kiddo, maybe you should rest?" The ""good"" creative version of himself, "Roman", interjected. "And what would he do? We know he's a productive guy, he probably wants to work, right?"  
Thomas just pushed past them, and went upstairs, partly due to being tired, and partly due to stress and panic.

Virgil felt his, and was quietly mumbling. "He's panicking guys, leave him be."  
Janus, who looked up at Thomas's room, looked concerned. "Are you sure, Virgil? He seemed rather… off."  
Remus cracked a smile. "Yeah, probably because he bumped his head on the ground!" "Remus!" Janus and Patton both scolded at the same time.  
The others began to argue about whether they should let him be, or see if he's okay.  
The only one who was quiet, was Logan.

Roman noticed first, asking bluntly "Hey Dork of the Seven Sees, you okay?"  
Virgil reeled a little at the nickname, and said "That's the best you can come up with?" "Well yeah, I'm a little bit frazzled right now if you can't tell-"

Logan broke the conversation-almost-fight.  
"I'm sorry to interject, and to interrupt, but who are all of you? I-I feel as if I should know you, but I don't."

Virgil was the first to speak after a long period of silence.  
"Logan, we-we are…"  
Janus had a look of horror.  
"Thomas forgot about us."


	2. Erase Me - Ben Folds Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now The Sides try to figure out what to do.

The realization set in for everyone.  
Remus began to look around, before saying, sadly, "Well, that is not the first for me!" Patton patted Remus, but looked disturbed.  
"Logan, Kiddo, what do you mean you don't remember us?"  
Logan looked at- Patton, was it? "I- Well, I mean what I say. I don't know any of you, and why did you call me 'Kiddo'?"  
Patton smiled sadly. "Well, it's just something I call everyone-"  
"We are all the same age, are we not? Therefore, the word 'Kiddo' does not apply to any of us."  
Patton looked a little hurt, but smiled, more forcefully this time. "Oh. Well, I can just call you Lo then!"  
Logan nodded, and said. "That will be satisfactory, thank you Patton."

Remus gave Logan a glare. "What's crawled up your butt and died? You never   
minded Patton calling you Kiddo before."  
Janus, having to save the situation, said to Remus as carefully as he could. "He doesn't remember us, Remus. He doesn't know what Patton calls him, or any playful banter. He has Amnesia."  
Remus thought about that, before saying a quick "Oh." Before adding on "So if I bonk him on the head with my Mace, that should fix it, right?"  
Roman, Virgil and Janus all said "No!" At the same time, Patton attempting to explain in further detail, finding it hard to do as…   
Well, the one who would have it easiest is currently unaware of that fact.

When Patton realized that, he felt so udderly screwed in that moment.  
No one else had noticed that fact, and realized something awful:

If they didn't fix Logan, then they would be a mess.  
And without Logic, Thomas could do stupider things.  
Virgil felt Patton's panic, and the realization dawned onto him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> So for some reason, this chapter wouldn't post, and and worried that it'll make this story glitchy or something, so yeah.  
> But yeah! Things are not looking great here, huh?   
> Bye for now, Ghosts and Ghouls! (And Poltergeists alike!)


	3. Boys Will Be Bugs - Cavetown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe oh no

"We need Logan to remember us." Patton and Virgil both said, Virgil adding on "Or Thomas may do stupid things without thinking about it first."  
Remus's eyes widened. "So if I don't bonk- er, if we don't get him to know what he does, he'll cause Thomas to get hurt?"  
Virgil nods. "Exactly. He won't know what to do, as he doesn't seem to be acting like himself."  
For some strange reason, Logan wanted to yell at that statement, but he did not.  
Perhaps that was for the better, as he's not sure what he would have said.  
Instead, Logan adjusted his necktie. "I may not be able to be myself, yes-" he stares at Virgil, a bit of anger in his face. "-but I would never lead this "Thomas" astray. Especially in the condition he is in."  
"We're." Remus said, smiling. "We're in. We are allllll parts of him, Logang."  
Virgil heard the nickname, and made a disgusted look.  
It was then Roman's turn to reel back, mostly in disgust. "Are- Are you kidding me, Remus?" "What? It's better than me saying that-"  
Janus shushed him, rubbing his temple. "Well, at least he knows not to hurt him."   
Logan looked slightly offended. "Of course I wouldn't!"  
Logan paused, unsure. "... Right?"  
Janus gives a reassuring smile. "Yes, Logan. You wouldn't."

Logan then took an easy breath, before hearing Patton and Roman say. "Wait! I have an idea!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman 👉👉 Having an Idea 👈👈 Patton
> 
> Also, yes: I've been using music as my titles, sue me. It's good music.


	4. Baby Hotline - Cavetown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Very long!  
> Also Remus being Remus, making innopropate jokes! Also mentions of hitting someone upside the head. 
> 
> Remus is just a general warning of its own, huh.

Janus was intrigued. "What is your idea, you two?" 'Hopefully something that isn't harmful.' He muttered under his breath, Virgil being able to hear him.  
Roman clapped his hands together. "Why don't we just show him the videos we made! That'll have to do something!"  
Patton nodded, but also gave his own idea. "Or we could go in his room! He's so smart, cool, and calm-" Virgil snorted, earning a slight disappointing look from Janus. "-That it could also do something too!"  
Remus raised his hand wildly, and Janus gave a small sigh. "Yes, Remus?" "What if I didn't bonk him, but-" Remus pulled out a small, blunt object. "Okay well, actually. My idea is still bonking him. In the head." Remus pointed a few times at his own head for emphasis.  
Janus pinched his temple, wishing for the day to end already. "No, Remus. Let's try out Roman's idea first."  
"Haha! I am victorious, as always!" Roman shouted with glee, causing Remus to pout. "But Logan said-"  
Roman shouted over him. "So I have the videos pulled up! Logan!!"  
Logan yelled slightly in surprise, having been zoned out for a bit. "Ah! I-I mean, uh, yes… Romulus?" "Roman! It's-It's Ro- okay! Here! We all were part of these videos!"  
Roman then shoved his red, glittery phone at Logan, Logan blinking in surprise.  
"Uh- Alright, let's play the videos, then."  
Virgil then quietly said. "Is no one going to question the fact that he knew Romulus and Remus? Those Greek or Roman Myth dudes?" Janus patted Virgil's head, sighing. "I did. I noticed. He does seem to be still smart, it's just… trapped or gone for right now."

So The Sides binged the entirety of Sanders Sides (Well, whatever Roman deemed "important, that is), hoping that maybe it would jog something in Logan's mind.

It… didn't. Logan tried, really he did, but he just doesn't remember any of it.  
He also didn't know just how important he was, other than what The Sides were saying, and it made him so angry.  
Making a frustrated groan, Logan yelled "Why can't I remember!?" Patton flinched back, that being because he was the closest to Logan, as they both were on the couch.  
Patton opened his mouth to comfort him, but Logan continued to vent. "I-I just want to remember who I am! I mean, I remember some parts, but everything else is blank! I just… I just want…"  
Logan soon began to cry, a shocking sight for everyone there.  
Janus and Patton both hugged him, Patton rubbing soothing circles on his right shoulder, Janus rubbing his left gently.   
Roman bit his knuckles, racking his brain for possible remembering ideas, but came up blank.  
"It's getting dark out, we should rest." Janus stated, making sure Logan was done crying before leaning a little bit away. Patton nodded, still hugging Logan a bit. "Yeah, we need our rest. Plus, I need to check on Thomas anyways."  
After a good squeeze from Patton, he got up and waved, sinking below the group.  
Logan sniffled, and asked "Isn't T-Thomas upstairs? Wouldn't it be easier to just walk up?" "Yes, it would, but Patton prefers to sink into Thomas's room, not to annoy him, but to keep him company." Janus replied easily. "You always keep your heart with you, no matter what."  
Virgil stretched, yawning quietly. "Yeah, I should sleep. I got some work to do in the morning." Roman looked at Virgil curiously. "Work? What work?" "Anxiety work, Thomas will probably try to force himself to remember everything, much like Logan."  
"Oh, how fun~." Janus said, lying, only to clamp his hand on his mouth. "Oops, force of habit. Apologies, Virgil." "Yeah, I'm used to it. Later, Double Dee."  
Remus laughed. "Hah! I get it! It's like how Janus has two-" Janus flushed, and glared at Remus with embarrassment. "Don't."  
Remus looked confused. "What? It was a joke. You know I have no idea what you got!"   
Roman plugged his ears. "This conversation is gross! This is gross! I'm going before I become gross!!"  
Remus waved as Roman sank down quickly. "Bye Roman! See you in a bit!"  
A loud groan could be heard from Roman, who clearly didn't like sharing a room with The Duke.  
Logan was just confused, watching as Remus also sank down with a "byeee!"

That left Janus alone with Logan. "Will you be able to sleep in your room, Logan?" Janus asking, looking at him with a gentle expression.  
Logan nods. "It will just be like sleeping in a hotel room, which we have done… countless times."  
Janus nods, and begins to sink, quickly adding a "If you feel distressed, let me know." And leaves.  
Logan rolls his shoulders, and tries to sink down.  
Closing his eyes, he focused on going somewhere else.  
Okay, that didn't work.  
He tried again.  
And again.  
How do they do this? He just wants to go to his room-  
A loud 'whoosh!' greeted him, and he was suddenly in his room.  
Well, he thinks this is his room.  
It has a dark blue wallpaper, with different awards in Science, Chemical Engineering, and more. He also sees a few photos of Thomas in college, holding his diploma.  
His room is very tidy, he notes, as everything has a place; he owns a filing cabinet, for god's sake.  
Walking around, he looks at his bed. It has a blue plaid cover, with a sheet underneath that has a symbol on it repeatedly.   
Logan looks at his shirt, and sees it's the same symbol as his own. Interesting.  
His pillow is plain, as is his wardrobe. Mostly containing black dress shirts, blue and black formal pants, and only blue ties.  
… very basic, really.   
Yawning, he felt tired finally, going under his covers, and sighing at the warm. It was extremely comfortable.  
Sleep came to him quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe past Remus/Janus anyone? (Although its a joke, really. But there is some truth there, I'm just not writing that. I don't write smut.)
> 
> Okay but really, Logan baby,,, you need such a big hug.


	5. Buttercup - Jack Stauber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to put here, uh
> 
> Long chapter again!

The next morning came, and Logan stretched, yawning and rubbing his eyes.  
Opening his glasses case, he got his glasses, and placed them onto himself.   
He didn't really like what he 'usually wears', so instead he finds an abandoned hoodie, some rather comfy jeans, and a regular blue shirt.  
He brushed his hair, and went out of his room to go to the bathroom. Only, he somehow appeared in the living room, standing in his usual spot, if he remembers the video right. Thomas was standing in the middle, clearly surprised at what Logan was wearing.  
The others were too, Janus looking away, Virgil giving Logan a high five, saying something about 'Hoodie Bros', and Patton gave the biggest 'Awww!' He could manage.  
"Well, Logan you look different." Both Thomas and Janus say, although Remus pokes at Janus, making a kissy face when Janus looks at him.   
Janus could only glare, but blushed a tiny bit.  
"I suppose so, I just wanted to be comfortable, my er… outfits were heavily limited. I mean, I had PJs, but I wanted to still be… professional, I suppose?"  
Thomas nods, and continues talking with Patton, apparently also trying to get his memories back. (Though, not a shock. Virgil did say he would do that.)  
What bothered Logan about the conversation the most, however, was that Thomas was talking about the fact he needed to make a video. "You clearly can't do that in this state, Kiddo. I mean, look at Logan." Patton said, moving his arm and pointing at Logan. "He still doesn't remember most of himself, and you shouldn't work on a video at all. You still don't know what else is wrong-"  
Roman gave Patton an incredulous look. "Uh, the doctor said he was fine, Pat." Janus rolled his eyes. "He clearly isn't if Logan is proof of anything. Which he is."  
Remus added on, saying. "I still vote we hit Logan on the head, also J.D here is right- you shouldn't make a video, unless its you butt-naked-" Janus shushed Remus, feeling another headache rise within him. "No, Remus. We will not be doing that. Ever." "I mean, there is OnlyFans." "His fanbase ranges from kids to adults, Remus!" Patton gasped, a bit of green on his cheeks. "Oh. Right." Remus said, even halting at that.  
Roman coughed, signaling that he would like to speak. "Thomas, how much of us do you remember?" Roman said, trying not to look smug, feeling that his answer would be great-  
"Not a whole lot?" Thomas said, looking guilty, his hand rubbing his neck.   
Roman's face fell fast. Virgil didn't look surprised. "Yeah, we've been at this Roman, he doesn't really remember us."  
"Yeah, also can we try my idea today? You know, going into Logan's room?" Patton said, looking at Thomas.  
Thomas shrugged, and said "Sure, what's the worst that can happen?"  
Janus blinked, and said. "A lot. A lot could happen, Thomas."  
Patton clapped his hand together, and said "Okay, Lo! Take us to your room!"  
They all looked at Logan, causing him to feel a little bit scared.   
Think about going to your room, Logan.   
Think…   
Think…..   
With a 'Whoosh', Logan was in his version of the living room. It was identical to his own bedroom, if not for the tons and tons of bunsen burners, tubes filled with liquids of mysterious origin (Remus already itching to drink one, Logan's sure of it.), and more photos of Thomas winning things.  
Patton was in awe, same with everyone else. Remus was already trying to drink a tube, filled with an orange liquid, and Janus was trying to stop him. Virgil looked near the staircase, seeing photos of doctorates and various golden star stickers. "Huh." He said aloud, reading each one.  
Patton looked at the cheesy, sciency curtains that had cartoon drawings of test tubes, magnify glasses, and germ-looking doodles. "Awwwwww!" Patton said. "Look at the little tubes!"  
Remus cackled. "I think Logan has a little tube!" He was near the TV, nothing changing except there were motivational posters from Thomas's school days.  
Roman groaned. "Remus, so help me- we are all the same guy!" Remus giggled. "I know~ that's the funny part!"  
Janus looked around, ignoring Remus and Roman fighting again, Patton quickly taking care of it. Janus's eyes wandered back to Logan, who was having a face of concentration. Logan looked up, seeing Janus looking at him. Janus quickly looked away, deciding that a poster talking about how much fun math is, is way more entertaining than Logan's stern gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Janus got feelings! Janus got feelings!
> 
> Also, more innopropate jokes from Remus. Why? Because I can.


	6. One Little Solider - Regina Spektor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter being all over the place, I'm kinda sleepy from waking up so early-
> 
> But warning! Long-ish chapter + mentioning of character death + reveal of my version of the orange side (don't worry, we aren't done with him yet!)

"Oooh~" Remus said, pointing at Janus, whose body had betrayed him by blushing. "Jan's got a-" before Remus can say anything embarrassing, Roman tackled him and tried to fight him more. "Roman! Remus! Stop! It!!" Patton said, getting Janus and even Logan to separate the two twins. "Why are you all acting like this?" Patton said, sounding sad. "Because! I… I just really don't like him." Roman said, his arms crossing as he pouted. Remus laughed. "That's like… literally my whole thing. I'm meant to be unlikable!" Remus then added on "Although, let me know if it's too much. I don't want to be Irr-" Janus silenced Remus, his face going deathly serious. "Never. Utter. That. Name. Remus."  
Logan was confused, but let it go. For now, he and Patton wanted to make sure that the twins didn't suffer any injury, even if they can magic it all away.  
Thankfully, they didn't have anything worrisome, so now the spotlight was back onto Logan.  
He hates it, really.  
He should be grateful, having people care for him, but he just doesn't like being front and center.

Still, the idea of Logan's room didn't work, but it did make a few more pop up, thanks to the Logical effects his room had.  
Roman thought of ways to get Logan memories back by saying certain phrases, or reenacting important parts of his life.  
Virgil only used this effect by stating that it is possible for someone to never remember, something that deeply troubled everyone there.  
Remus still wanted to hit his head with something, stating that it worked in the media he saw, and Logan wasn't about to risk further his head injury, but decided to consider it. As a Plan Z.  
Janus simply stayed quiet, which was odd, as the videos he saw of Janus, he was talking about something.  
And Patton came up with new ways of giving affection, which somehow was expected, yet nice to hear.

Thomas grew somewhat frustrated, seeing that no progress was being done today, and decided to call it a day. "Maybe you guys can think of something, but I'm a tiny bit hungry, and none of the beakers and test tubes that Logan has here are all that appetizing."  
So Logan sent Thomas back up, letting him eat, and to generally take a break.  
The Sides continued to brainstorm while Logan simply sat down on a chair, trying to get the effect to work on him.  
Janus saw him sit down, and decided to do so as well, walking over to him and sitting near him, sitting on the armrest of the couch. "What are you doing, Shamlition?" "Talking to Logan, you Red Riding Fool."  
Roman gasped dramatically, Virgil snorting loudly. Roman did stop to look at Virgil, and made a shocked face. "Virgil! How could you laugh at that? I thought we were friends!" "We are, but you have to admit that was a tiny bit funny."  
Remus nodded. "Yeah, usually King Dee Dee Dee never makes nicknames. Well, he did one time, right?"  
The uncertainty in Remus's voice made the room grow a bit quiet.  
Remus just shrugged it off. "Eh, I'm sure I'll remember- remem… oh. Oh my."  
Patton's face grew deeply concerned for Remus, and Logan finally felt his room's effects. "This is just a theory, stop me if you must- but if we don't fix my memories, perhaps not being able to think on actions, or have no filter, will come of it." Logan rephrases his words. "What I mean is, maybe if I never regain my old self, perhaps you all will suffer as well."  
Janus's face grew pale. "No… that can't happen again-" He covered his own mouth, trying to deny what he said.  
Roman was the first to ask, it still being rather blunt. "Who is this guy you won't talk about, Mr. Hide and Mr. Tell Lies?" "Again, not very good wordplay, Roman." "Still frazzled, Virgil!"

Janus knew he needed to say it, so he said simply:  
"He is… well, to be honest, he's Thomas's Irrationality, or Irrational thoughts."  
Janus looked down, looking briefly sad before anger shook him slightly. "He isn't a good man, you all are better, trust me on that. What happened to him, he deserved." He hissed out that last part, before his eyes widened.  
So did Remus's. "Right. That guy. Hated him too. We used to be friends, but the guy just didn't know when to quit." Remus then tried to crack out a dirty joke, but it somewhat failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Janus and Remus bro.
> 
> Also yeah, without Logic, Thomas could become those stereotypical jocks in those cheesy flicks, and that may sound fun, but they never think. Plus, that would mean Roman and Remus would have control, so yeah.  
> Logan please remember soon-


	7. Freaking Out - Mystery Skulls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short but has a lot of lore and backstory for my take on the Orange Side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Mention of character who is dead/is thought to be dead!  
> Also, a small panic attack and body morphing! So yeah!  
> Be safe!

Virgil was confused by both of their claims. "What do you mean? There were only you two…?" "That you know of. Irrational Thoughts, or Banni, was an awful man. Didn't you ever stop to think as to why I knew how to become other Sides? I learned it from him."  
Janus's hand placed itself on his leg, and his grip tightened.  
"I do not wish to speak about this further, so please respect that." "Why have you never told me, Janus?!" Virgil said, anger spiking through him. "It was none of your business at the time Virgil, it took care of itself-" "But what if this guy comes back? What if he hurts my family?"  
"Now kiddo, Janus doesn't want to talk about it-" Patton began, being interrupted by Virgil. "No. You could have let me know about this guy, and what? He's just wandering around The Dark Mindpalace?"  
"He died, Virgil! Or, I hope he did!" Janus's snake side of his face grew more rigid, his teeth growing into fangs. His neck gained a Cobra-like flesh hood.  
Everyone quieted as Janus panicked to himself. Logan got up, and comforted Janus, deciding to return the favor from yesterday. Soon, Janus calmed down, and went back to normal.  
"Now, I hope I repeat this one last time; I do not wish to speak of him. Ever."  
Virgil nodded, and said mumbling. "Sorry Jan." "You're fine, I understand your anger in not knowing, and wanting to protect the ones you love." Janus gave a small, somewhat weak smile. "I always feel that way for you all."  
Patton then hugged Janus, which surprised him. "Oh, this is new, lots of love today." Janus said, stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virge this is why you would suck at video games, never pressure the npcs.  
> They could turn into snakes. Potentially.  
> Also, some Locus content, and maybe Moceit if you squint.  
> Oh, also Banni is a name that means "Overwhelm" for guys. And Irrational Thoughts can be overwhelming. So yeah-


	8. Cupid - Jack Stauber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at summaries.
> 
> Sue me. 
> 
> Also, more body morphing! Plus, Logan angst.   
> Also, a tad bit of Janus angst.

After a while, with no progress being made (towards Logan regaining memories, other things had been accomplished: like seeing Janus turn partially into a snake.), The Sides left Logan's room.  
Well, all except Janus, who was still trying to figure out something beneficial for helping Logan regain his memories.  
Logan sighed, heading towards the kitchen in his version of the house. "Are you hungry?" Logan paused, then mumbled "Do we even need to eat?"  
Janus nods. "Yes, and we can. It helps fuel our capabilities." "Oh, alright. I haven't felt hungry yet, is that concerning?"  
Janus gave a concerned look, and said. "Well, yes! Of course that's a little bit concerning, have you eaten yet?" "No…? I suppose my capabilities aren't that import-"  
Janus waved, as if he could remove the thought away from Logan, frowning. "You are important, Logan. You are Thomas's mind."  
Logan nods, "Even so, some do tend to listen to their heart more than their mind."  
Janus sighed. "Don't I know it." He added on "Still, you are so important to Thomas. He most likely would never have gotten out of bed, or do anything productive, without you at the wheel."  
"But that's my job, Janus." Logan says, turning towards him after grabbing a granola bar. "It's my job to care for Thomas, isn't it? My whole existence was- is just that, nothing else." "So? You still have more to offer, you know that, right?"  
Logan groaned, getting frustrated. "I don't know! I don't know because I can't know right now! I… don't know, Janus."  
Janus frowned. "I know, Logan. I know."   
He wasn't sure if it was needed, but before Logan could eat, he gave him a hug, and then quickly parted, looking for something to eat. Logan wasn't too surprised, he was receiving a lot of hugs lately.  
It didn't bother him, though.  
The two sat down, eating in silence mostly.   
Sometimes, Janus would begin to talk about something, and Logan would respond with something back. The conversations were easy, and surprisingly pleasant.  
He must've really liked Janus, because talking felt good with him.  
He… must have liked Janus.  
Hm. That is worrisome.  
Not that liking him like that is worrisome, it's just…   
He doesn't remember him all that well.  
And he's afraid of that.

Janus noticed his lack of replies when he talked about something, and asked "Are you alright? Am I talking too much?" "N-No, you're fine Janus." 'A bit too fi- nope, not finishing that line of thought.', Logan coughed, a bit of blush appearing on his cheeks. "I just am thinking, that's all." Janus smiled, looking relieved. "Ah, alright. If that's all, then may I continue? Or should I leave?"   
Logan felt panic spike through him at the thought of Janus leaving, especially after realizing something so critical. "N-No! I-I mean, please don't. Leave, I mean, I uh-"  
Logan stumbled over his words, like a drunken man in a bar. Janus gave a small giggle.   
It was an adorable little 'hehue.'  
'Get a grip, Logan!'  
Janus gave a sigh, not of annoyance like usual, but of joy. "Alright, since you want me here so badly, I'll stay." He smiled, and Logan's heart skipped a beat.  
Somewhere, Patton fell.  
They did not notice, nor hear him. But he did shout "I'm okay!"  
So, Janus was shown Logan's place, although Logan was also finding things out for himself as well, such as his closet being a recording area for important reminders, and how his bathroom is spotlessly clean. Not a spec of dirt in sight.  
That… doesn't seem healthy. Well, it does, obviously, but to do it in such an extreme manner most likely isn't.

However, Janus had nowhere to sleep. Sure, he had the couch, but Janus complained about it, stating it wasn't very pillow-y, and he preferred an actual bed.

So he slept in Logan's. Although, he turned into a small, yellow cobra, and curled up on his chest.   
Logan didn't know what to do. Sure, he doesn't mind snakes (for god's sake, he's crushing on one!), but he didn't want to hurt Janus badly, so he was very careful if he moved, and made sure Janus was fine.  
Sleep had never felt better, strangely enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan got a snake bf, we love to see it. 
> 
> Okay but really, I love the idea that the Sides can turn into animals n stuff. Like, Virgil is a spider, Logan is a mouse, Patton is a frog, Roman is a lion, Remus is a rat, and Janus is a cobra.


	9. I'd Rather Be Me - Mean Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but! 
> 
> You guys get a choice:
> 
> Should Logan do a thing, or no?

When Logan awoke the next morning, he had seen a sight.  
Before he fully woke up, he felt a heavier weight on him than last night, and slowly blinked his eyes open.  
Janus was no longer in snake form, but was now cuddling Logan somewhat.  
Logan felt heat rise to his cheeks, and tried to fall back asleep, but now couldn't.  
He was most definitely awake now.  
Deciding that God is a unloyal jerk, he now had two options:  
1) Wake up Janus, and have the morning be embarrassing for both.  
2)Let Janus sleep, and play with his hair a bit.  
Why, of course, the choice is obvious.  
He would choose number 2, because Janus looked so… calm. And happy.  
Logan couldn't take that away from him. For the past couple of days, Janus all but looked angry, upset, or just generally unhappy.  
So yeah, he put his hand in his hair, and gently ran it through.  
And maybe he felt tired again, and fell back asleep in that position.  
So what? He just wanted Janus to have a nicer morning then most.  
Janus made a little "hmm" in his sleep, appreciating the attention while also being a heavy sleeper.  
That totally didn't make Logan want to do this more often, the thought never crossed his mind once. Never.  
Okay so maybe he is lying, and he's not very good at it. Logan doesn't tend to lie… he thinks.  
Even so, he almost fell back asleep.

Only to be rudely awakened by Thomas summoning them both.  
Janus nearly falls over, if not for Patton reaching over and grabbing him, The Sides all saying a collective "woah!"  
Patton woke up Janus, who was very crabby now. "Why did you all wake me up?" Janus said, regaining his stance and grabbed a hairbrush, brushing his hair as he spoke. "I was asleep?" "Thomas did, Mr. … Drabs- alright not a good one, not- still not my best." Roman said, mumbling towards the end, still trying to make one-liners. "Oh." Janus said, now fully awake and in business mode.

Logan yawned, taking the same hairbrush and running it through his hair as well. "Yes, I was also asleep. But that does not matter. What method are we trying today for me?" He asked politely.  
Remus kicked his feet in the air, apparently having found a stool and deciding it was comfortable. "I bet Logan and Janus had-" "Remus. Please Kiddo. No." Patton said, trying to politely tell Remus to quiet down.  
Remus sighed. "Okay, well. Can we try my idea today?"  
Thomas thought it over, and decided against it. "I don't want to have Logan be hurt further, Remus." "But it'll work!" He whined. "Because… well. I mean… you forgot because you hit your head, so maybe if you do it again it'll work?"  
Thomas looked at Logan, making it his choice. "Well, Logan? What'll it be?"  
Logan thought over his options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as stated upbove in the summary:
> 
> Should Logan agree to let Remus hit his head, which would end this fic faster, or disagree and make more content out of it? 
> 
> They are running out of ideas, but maybe if you disagree, I can find more ways!


	10. Now or Never - Mystery Skulls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end... Of this first book! 
> 
> Read to the notes to find out more! ;0

And Logan, to everyone's surprise, agreed.   
"I want to try Remus's idea, if you all don't mind." Remus's eyes brightened, and he grabbed his mace. "Really? You'll really let me try it out?" "Yes, I just said I would."  
Remus was able to walk forward, but stopped to think. "Well, in case it worsens your memory, do you have anything you wanna say?"

Logan thought about it, and was reminded of his strange feelings towards Janus.  
Naturally, he didn't want to say it, but he did feel like he wouldn't remember him anymore, so Logan did say one thing:

"Janus," he began, turning towards him. "If I do remember who I am, remind me to talk to you later, alright?" "Sure?" Janus said, sounding confused.

And with that, Logan turned to all of The Sides, saying with a smile. "And to all of you, you all are amazing, wonderful people. I just hope I can remember these few days, and that I express myself more."

Finally, Logan said to Remus. "Now you can hit me, Remus."

Remus nods, and raises his mace. "I was going to make this a bit more dramatic, but I wanna actually get this over with." Remus said, his hands shaking a tiny bit before hitting Logan in the head. 

Logan awakes hours later, wondering why his head hurts.   
That when everything floods back to him;  
The chair, which was replaced recently.  
The Sides caring for him throughout it all.   
And… his feelings towards Janus.

Opening his eyes, the bright lights of the living room greeted him, Virgil getting up from a chair near Logan and shouts "He's up, guys!"  
Soon, everyone was by his side, and Janus was the first to ask "How do you feel? Do you remember?"

Logan smiles. "I do, I'm glad you all followed Remus's idea, I did tell him it would work if, in theory, a scenario were to happen." Remus smiled "Yes! We did talk about this!" He bounced, cackling. "It was over discussing if I were to hit Roman hard enough, but that was before I was accepted!" "Wait what-" Roman said, before getting caught off by Patton squeezing the life out of Logan. "Awww! You remember me and everyone else then!" "I do, and Janus, I believe we are meant to talk?"

Janus nods, and politely asks for the Sides to leave so that they may talk in private.   
"So, what is it you wish to talk to me about?" Logan sighs, he was never good at feelings. "I may not be able to say it well enough, but.. I have non-friendly feelings towards you."  
Janus's eyes widened, and he blushed a bit. "You… are you sure that you mean that?" "Why would I deceive you? It gives me no gain. And, lying is hard for me to do."   
Janus smiles, his eyes fond. "So, just for clarification; you love me?" Logan nods, smiling back.

With that, a squeal is heard from outside the door, and Janus and Logan both blush. "AWEE! MY BOYS ARE TOGETHER!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you read at the top, I will be writing more of these guys! 
> 
> Plus, some more of the Orange Side, Banni, or Irrational Thoughts. 
> 
> Until then, see you all later ;)


End file.
